


Odd Look

by Dininginthesun



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akira references, Character Study, Dancing, Glitter, How’ve you been hows school great lets go were going clubbing, M/M, Synthwave, Tanaka has hair, They meet in college, kagehina and oisuga if you squint, vaporwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dininginthesun/pseuds/Dininginthesun
Summary: Ennoshita goes dancing to relax and forget about work and school with Noya and Suga and meets an old friend.





	Odd Look

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song “Odd Look” by Kavinsky ft The Weekend. I cannot for the life of me figure out how to add a link from Spotify. Every time I try the link is broken. So, if curious, go look up that song! It’s bomb
> 
> Honestly I just stress wrote this because I’m moving and Uni is about to begin. Also, I’ve become a slut for all this 80s vapor wave and Kavisnky in general. Blame Devilman Crybaby and Akira.
> 
> Time to get into gear boys, life’s starting.

Ennoshita was never comfortable in places like this.

He waded through the sweaty bodies, losing himself in the base of synth-pop, a little edgier than he would have thought a place like this would play. The tempo reverberating through his chest calmed his raging heartbeat, keeping the pounding to a steady 120 BPM instead of fast enough to beat out of his chest. Each step he took stuck to the floor along with the beat, each shoulder he brushed on his way to the bar on time with the harmonies of the background singers. Their voices weaved around the main vocals kind of like the way he pictured DNA. Instead of obstructing the sound flowing through the invisible speakers, the chatter of the crowd simply enhanced the experience.

He focused on the song to keep the crowd from being stifling, clinging to the noise as if it would save his sanity.

The club itself was dark, too dark to really catch the whole gist of the interior design. There was the typical club smell of B.O., alcohol, cigarettes, weed, and the occasional whiff of cheap perfume or cologne. Neon lights from above cast a magenta and ultraviolet light over everyone like a steady mist, the illusion enhanced by the sweat dripping off everyone’s bodies and shattered by the flickering strobe light. Glittering plastic stars hung over head, some glowing from the UV light but most refracting the pinks and purples onto skin. Body paint covered almost everyone, already being smeared off by the rubbing of bodies and the dripping of sweat. They must be selling it somewhere around here. There was a lot of glitter, some being passed around by a drunk boy and girl covered in a sparkly rainbow and neon paint from head to toe. Ennoshita almost avoided them, but at the last second the girl leaned into his arm, running a hand over his chest and leaving a pink and green streak on his black shirt. She was wearing a tight tube top, her breasts nearly spilling out on either side of his bicep and glowing with pink smears. Her fake eyelashes fluttered up at him flirtingly before she let go, dragging her hand against his body as she did so. 

Despite the sweltering heat, goosebumps erupted across Ennoshita’s skin, his eyes following her as she swayed back through the crowd. His shirt was now going to be shedding glitter for the rest of its life, but he supposed it wasn’t so bad, otherwise he wouldn’t have come here in the first place.

He couldn’t say he hated going out dancing with his friends, or going to clubs in general. He simply wasn’t intoxicated enough to do more than sit and watch his friends make fools of themselves and observe, taking notes on how people dance, the type of people that go to clubs on a Friday night, and enjoy the music. The experience was useful for learning how to create the right ambience if he ever needed to film a scene like this for class, or simply a side project he could enjoy. When he was ready, he would join Noya, Suga, and the masses, forget about school, and lose himself.

First thing first. He had to find them.

He waded his way to their usual meeting spot at the corner of the bar. Despite being on the shorter side he looked for Noya, sure to spot him first. Sure enough, just as Ennoshita broke through the crowd a blur of light slammed into him, cackling. Noya slung his arm over Ennoshita’s neck, pulling him down to his height. He was wearing a white button down T shirt open, exposing his chest. Lightning bolts the color of a highlighter had been drawn on every available surface, blue clouds drawn over his nipples. A lightning bolt was also drawn onto his forehead and fake prescription glasses slung haphazardly over his nose, making him look like a Harry Potter cosplay on crack. Honestly, that was probably what he was going for.

“Chika! Our man, our main man!”

Ennoshita sighed, unwrapping Noya’s arm from around his neck. He sat on the bar stool next to Suga, waving the bartender over to order his usual Long Island. “You’re going to call me that no matter how many times I tell you stop, aren’t you?”

“Oh, come on. I think it’s cute.” Suga nudged his shoulder playfully. “You’ve known us for years, Chika. Aren’t we close enough to call each other cutesy pet names?” A line of shots was already in front of him. 

Ennoshita sighed. “I guess. Is Akaashi not joining us tonight?”

Suga shook his head. “Nope. He went on a date with that new boyfriend of his.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot he told me that.” Ennoshita pulled out his phone. He had told Akaashi to give him updates about how it went. Nothing so far, which was  
unsurprising.

Unlike Noya, Suga took a slightly classier approach to his costume. Shiny stars had been pasted onto his cheeks like astronomical freckles, gold and black eyeliner making his eyes look sultry instead of their usual simple sweetness. He was wearing the counterpart to Ennoshita’s outfit. Suga had insisted they coordinate, and so they had, with him in all white and Ennoshita in all black. Both were wearing shirts without sleeves, though Suga’s revealed the sides of his torso compared to Ennoshita’s, which were just rolled up. Where he was wearing skin tight jeans, ripped over his thighs and knees enough to nearly be in tatters, Suga was wearing shorts that nearly crawled up his ass. Both were wearing converse, though Ennoshita’s were high tops. 

The effect was a twist on the typical dark vs. light, good vs. evil trope that Ennoshita had come to love and what had convinced him to agree to it. Suga appeared to be an angel, all ethereal glowing beauty in the UV light, but in reality was one of the most cunning people he knew and almost as wild as Noya when he wanted to be. 

Ennoshita on the other hand was more reserved. He looked more like a goth boy with the dark hoops in his ears and relatively normal eyeliner. He could blend into the club’s darkness itself, the epitome of belonging in the most efficient of ways. He wouldn’t stand out, but he looked good, and he was comfortable in his own skin, and that’s what mattered to him.

“Here, you’re not glowy enough.” Noya hopped on the bar stool on Ennoshita’s other side, balancing on his knees. He had a tub of the paint everyone was wearing, the same blue as his nipple clouds. He motioned for Ennoshita to close his eyes and hold still. 

Noya carefully applied the paint to his eyelids, no doubt making his tired eyes appear crazy, two battle stripes over his cheeks, and for good measure a Simba-style smear across his forehead. 

“Perfect!” Noya shouted, pumping his arms in the air. Spinning in his seat, he began to holler “The Circle of Life.” Suga laughed, tossing back another shot and joining in.  
They shouted over the music, catching up on the few days apart. Mostly it was Noya chattering at breakneck speed about his new man, begging for study help for his econ class, and an update on the leaking of his dishwasher. Suga would pipe up every once in awhile to embellish his story or add something of his own or something Ennoshita had missed back at home during class or work.

“Just to let you know,” Noya said, “I invited a few more friends to join us. I didn’t think you would mind.”

Ennoshita shrugged. “I don’t mind. Who are they?” 

“Oh, just a bud I met a couple weeks back, Daichi, and Hinata. Hinata’s probs gonna bring his boyfriend, so who knows how long he’s gonna stay.”

“I’m surprised you and Daichi didn’t wear matching outfits, Suga.” Ennoshita commented. He signaled for another drink, finally beginning to relax. His first drink had settled in, and he had pre drank a couple beers before he got here. Slowly his worries disappeared from the back of his mind, and he leaned on Suga as he spoke.

Suga waved his hand in the air dissmissivly, as to say fuck Daichi. “I wanted a fellow pretty boy to dress up with, Chika. He’s too macho for that.” 

Ennoshita laughed. “I suppose you’re right.”

Suga threw him a cheeky smile at that, pulling out his phone for a picture. Noya crowed in delight, getting up again to pop his head in between theirs and smash their cheeks together. 

“You know what you remind me of, Chika? I’ve been eye fucking you since you got here trying to figure it out.”

“What’s that, Noya?” Ennoshita rolled around in his seat to face him, leaning his back against the counter and sighing. 

“You look like a goth KANEDA!” He shouted, pointing an accusatory finger in his direction.

Suga frowned. “Who?”

“You mean like from Akira?” Ennoshita looked down at himself. 

“Yeah! Like a sleek e-boy Kaneda. All you need is a bike, jacket, cigarette, and some fingerless gloves.” 

Now that Noya pointed it out, Ennoshita couldn’t unsee it. It’s a good thing he loved that movie. Flushing a little, he crossed his legs loosely and leaning his forearms on the counter. “That’s a lot of things I need. Does it look good on me?”  
Noya grinned. “Hell yeah it does! Now let’s go out there and bring out your inner playboy vibe. Besides, I think I could hit you up with the bike part anyway. You’re gonna shit your pants when Ryuu gets here, he’s just your type. Suga-“ Noya stopped abruptly. 

Ennoshita looked over his shoulder to see what rendered Noya quiet, thoughts snagging on the just your type part. Suga’s back was to them, leaning into another man sitting next to him. The new guy was tall, muscled, and gorgeous in a pretentious way like he knew it. He ran a hand through his hair, flipped out artfully in all directions except for a couple pieces stuck to his face from sweat. Sliver glittered in his ears, and like Suga he was covered in stars. Though Ennoshita couldn’t hear what they were saying, he could tell Suga was saying something nasty by the way the other man’s eyebrows shot up.

“Holy shit.” Noya took another swig of his drink. “That was fast.”

They watched as Suga stood up from his seat, hand in hand with Prettyboy. He turned to them, about to utter a sorry not sorry. Before he could Noya whooped, wiggling his eyebrows erratically. Ennoshita winked at him, and triumphantly Suga winked back. 

Ennoshita swiveled back so that he was facing the bar again, leaning his elbows against the table. “So what were you saying about this guy?”  
Noya lit up, grinning deviously. “The new guy. My new bro. He looks like someone you’d like to jump your bones.” 

“The one coming with Daichi?” Ennoshita pursed his lips in exaggerated thought. “I’m listening.” 

“Yeah, he’s got a bike and this thug persona, just like the ones in the movies you drool over. Super cool dude.”

“I do not drool over thugs in movies.”

Noya jabbed him in the ribs, making Ennoshita flinch hard enough to nearly fall off his seat. God dammit, he hated being ticklish. “Yes, you do! And you paid a punk guy to act in your little aesthetic short story film thing you did for finals. You stared at tattoos and muscles for days.”

Ennoshita sighed. “Okay, fine. Maybe I do like them a little.”

Noya was about to reply but he was cut short. He sprang out of his seat. “Ryuuu!”

A voice screamed in his ear behind him, causing Ennoshita to wince slightly. “Yuuuuu!” 

Ennoshita turned just in time to see Noya and the new guy hug in a not-so-tough guy way. He rolled his eyes. Of course Noya over exaggerated. 

Still, he let his eyes roam over the guy now holding Noya in a chokehold. He was wearing a white button down shirt, sleeves rolled up and open to expose his chest like Noya’s. A tattoo covered the right side of his torso, disappearing behind Noya’s writhing body before he could get a good look at it. He was well built, prominent abs and forearms flexing as he roughhoused. Damn, Ennoshita thought, sipping on his drink for something to hide behind. He raised his eyes to a startled face, wide eyes and a slack jaw staring back at him.

He sputtered, nearly choking on his Long Island. “Tanaka?”

Tanakalet go of Noya roughly, causing the smaller man to nearly fallon the floor. 

“Ennoshita!? You’re friends with Yuu!?” 

“You know each other?!” Noya cawed. 

“Hi, guys!” Hinata sang, bursting into their little bubble of intimate space of friends, tugging along a dark man beside him dressed in all black and a constipated look on his face. 

Daichi sighed, taking Suga’s seat next to Ennoshita. “Donkey,” He added dryly.

“Dude.” Tanaka smiled widely, turning back and forth to Ennoshita and Noya as he talked. “We were on the same volleyball team in high school. Ennoshita was captain, and I was co-captain. It’s been so long, how’ve you been?” 

Ennoshita laughed, answering his question with a question. “Since when did you have hair?” Instead of the buzz cut Tanaka had sported through high school there was an undercut, the longer hair on top jet black and in fluffy spikes. 

Tanka smile morphed to something a little sheepish, skidding his fingers through it messily. “Yeah, I grew it out after we graduated.”

Ennoshita couldn’t choose between ogling his smile or the top of his head. Having hair made- having hair made Tanaka hot. Swallowing, he smiled. “It suits you.”

Noya, who had been standing in place looking peeved he wasn’t the one to introduce them, suddenly gasped. He stared at Ennoshita, wide eyed.

Just a second before Noya opened his mouth to spill his guts Ennoshita realized what was coming and hopped off his seat, grabbing the smaller man’s arm with an iron grip.

“Let’s go dance.” Ennoshita said cheerfully. There was an undertone to that, a hidden threat. Don’t you fucking dare tell him, he was saying. No need for Tanaka to know he had his gay awakening crush on him. High school angst and anxiety flashed before his eyes as he recalled long nights studying and watching matches through the night together.

Thankfully Noya was sober enough to understand, switching topics immediately, but not without a very obvious look. “Yeah, let's go!”

The rest of the night passed in a blur, the most prominent moments for Ennoshita being the constant pee breaks, the sweat coating his skin that had somehow become pleasant, the brushes of his skin against his friends that filled him with warmth of belonging. Hinata and his boyfriend, Kageyama Ennoshita learned, were dancing at the edge of their pack, flirting with sexual tension that was somehow both soft and aggressive at the same time. Kageyama’s face was red, self conscious and barely moving for the first half of the night before melting against Hinata by the end of it. At some point Suga and his pretty boy (named Oikawa) had shuffled their way back into the group, mostly grinding up against each other and embarrassing Daichi before they became too wrapped up in each other to notice anyone else. Noya and Daichi kept wavering out of focus, coming back to their group with drinks in hand and laughing to each other for some reason or another. And Tanaka… Tanaka was talking and dancing with him for the rest of the night. Surprisingly, he was actually very good at both. Their faces were centimeters from each other for most of the night, bumping into each other often in a pleasant way. They would lean over to each other to speak over the music, each time Tanaka’s breath blowing cool air over his neck sending flashes of heat through Ennoshita’s body. 

They caught up on the happenings of each other’s lives in short paraphrases, putting their conversation on hold whenever a song either of them liked kicked on. Tanaka had taken some general classes at the university, decided he hated it, and dropped out to work at his family’s restaurant and be groomed to take over one day. He grew his hair out because a girlfriend at the time told him it looked good after he neglected to cut it for a couple months. He’d been wearing an undercut ever since, the style growing on him. He did indeed own a bike, taking road trips and racing in local tracks across Japan either by himself or with some buddies he’d met. He had a r3a he told Ennoshita proudly. Ennoshita didn’t know jack shit about bikes, and all he could think about was how attractive his excitement was. He smiled a lot, his grin crooked and laugh just as booming as Ennoshita remembered. 

Ennoshita talked about himself some, about how he was majoring in Film Production like he had always dreamed. Once in college he had bloomed, becoming the top of his class and more outgoing with others that enjoyed cinematography as much as he did. He had finally found his niche, something that he wanted to put his heart and soul into besides volleyball. He talked about his apartment he shared with Suga and Akaashi Keiji, and his cat Tarantino. He mentioned a couple past relationships, some with girls and some not.

“When did you figure it out?” Tanaka asked in between songs. Once the next track started playing several people screamed- it was a popular song. 

“That I was bi?” Tanaka nodded. In Ennoshita’s peripheral vision Noya hopped by, somehow spinning his wrists, doing the limbo, and jumping all at the same time with Hinata and Daichi laughing hysterically at him. “High school.”

“Damn, I was oblivious until college. I liked dudes, but I didn’t think I really liked dudes, you know?” 

Before Ennoshita could reply he didn’t know, Tanaka caught sight of Noya doing his weird dance and laughed, shimmying his shoulders and joining in. Unlike Noya, who’s body was almost at a ninety degrees in his limboing, he could only lean back a little before he nearly fell on his ass. 

Ennoshita laughed with the others, continuing his dancing and edging away slowly from where Suga had his tongue down Oikawa’s throat. 

Noya and Tanaka stopped their hopping to initiate a violent chest bump, crashing into each other before nearly falling onto the floor, both of them cackling. Tanaka’s chest was now covered in yellow paint, Noya’s lightning and clouds just smears.

“God, it’s fucking hot in here.” Tanaka pulled his shirt off, tying it around his waist. 

“There it is.” Ennoshita and Daichi said dryly. He shouldn’t be surprised Tanaka still took his shirt off at every possible moment. Now at least Ennoshita got a good look at his tattoo. It was a crow, it’s head reared back and beak open as if to swallow the moon above it. It was surprisingly detailed line work,with both thick and fine lines.

Tanaka crossed his arms, sneering. “What? I can’t help that we’re basically in Satan’s asshole.” Hinata giggled at that, still attached to Kageyama. Suga and Oikawa had drifted again, probably out of the club for good.

“Such a way with words.” Ennoshita said, even as his face was slowly burning a little more than from the heat. 

Before he could think about what he was doing Ennoshita grabbed Tanaka's arm, pulling him back to where they had been before. Noya was raising his eyebrows even as he was giving them a shit eating grin, throwing a thumbs up over Tanaka’s shoulder. Daichi was smirking too, hands on his hips as he watched them dance.  
Tanaka’s face had smoothed over with a look of surprise before morphing into a his endearing crooked smile, running a hand through his hair again and leaving it messy. Ennoshita couldn’t help but quirk his lips up back.

There wasn’t much talking after that. Instead they danced for what felt like hours, the rest of the club fading in and out of focus. At some point Ennoshita finally found the courage to run his hands down Tanaka’s chest, looking up at him through his eyelashes nervously. Tanaka’s smile morphed into a grin, placing his hands on his hips. 

Holy shit, this is happening. I’m probably going to go home with Tanaka Ryonusuke. Ennoshita tried imagining what his high school self would have thought if he could have seen the future. He probably would have laughed.

Sometime later, after gathering up all his courage, Ennoshita slid a hand up Tanaka’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. 

Almost immediately after Ennoshita’s lips slipped against his, Tanaka was pulling him by his belt loops until there was no space left between them, hips flushed together in a way that made him gasp into Tanaka’s mouth. He tasted like beer and peppermint gum, an odd combination that Ennoshita would always remember this night by for the rest of his life. Distantly he could hear a wolf whistle, but he paid it no mind.

The kiss was exploratory and firm, lasting for what could have been seconds or hours before Ennoshita pulled away first. Their noses bumped against each other. They were still dancing and impossibly close now. Tanaka’s eyes were dark, searching his as if trying to find an answer to an unspoken question.

Ennoshita grabbed Tanaka’s hand as a response, tugging him away from their friend’s with a wave good-bye. Noya yelled something after them (probably about protection) before they were wading through to the exit. Tanaka was laughing behind him, squeezing his hand even as he followed Ennoshita out of the club. 

“Eager, aren’t ya?” He chuckled when the people began to thin out. His bare chest was pressed against Ennoshita’s shoulder blade, and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to turn around and make him shut up with his mouth.

Instead, Ennoshita simply replied over his shoulder with “I don’t feel like messing around here when I could have you all to myself somewhere alone instead.”

Tanaka’s eyes widened, ears and neck going impossibly red. “Oh shit.”

Ennoshita snorted out a laugh. “Yeah, oh shit.”

They burst into the night with a shiver, the sweltering heat of the club replaced with a breeze. Suddenly Ennoshita was freezing. He always hated this part of the night. He never brought a jacket along with him after the first time he went out for fear of losing it. 

Tanaka untied the shirt around his waist, slipping it back but only clasping two buttons. In the pink neon lights of the club’s sign his face was angular, the shadows accentuating his cheekbones and the highlights in his hair. Tanaka’s lashes looked long, their shadows long on his cheeks and he tilted his neck up to look at the sky. He breathed in deeply, relishing the fresh air.

Ennoshita couldn’t look away, his eyes tracing the curve of his neck, his adam’s apple, the angular nose. Somehow he found Tanaka even more attractive now then he ever had when they were kids. He thought of all the nights spent leaning into Tanaka, Ennoshita’s heart beating profusely whenever he had affectionately tossed him snacks and snuggled into the couch with their knees touching. He thought of the time he had pretended to fall asleep on Tanaka’s shoulder and had truly fell asleep, waking up with his head resting between the other boy’s arm and ribs. All of it came flooding back with a strange new light. 

Catching Ennoshita staring, Tanaka pulled him in for another quick kiss before looking back intensely. Instead of letting him move away Ennoshita grabbed the sides of his shirt and pulled him back in, kissing him messily. Tanaka let out a noise, smiling when they broke apart for real. 

“You know, Ennoshita, I never expected you to become so… alternative.” Tanaka flicked at his hair, which was piecy, his bangs almost in his eyes. He ran his hands down Ennoshita’s bare arms, earning him another shiver. “Like, those hoops? Never would have imagined you wearing those. It looks- it looks really good.”

Ennoshita paused, making a show of running his eyes from Tanaka’s skinny jeans, nearly bare torso, his face. “I always knew you’d look something like this, and it’s better than I imagined,” he blurted. It was stupid, it was cheesy, and he was still slightly drunk.

Tanaka’s face split into the biggest grin yet, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the side of the club. He walked briskly over to what looked to be his bike. It’s frame was sleek and lean, clearly built to go fast. It was entirely black, the seat high off the back wheel. 

Tanaka grabbed his hips, backing him into the bike until Ennoshita was practically sitting on it. Wrapping his arms around Tanaka’s neck he met him halfway, eagerness jamming their noses together. Tanaka kissed him hungrily, with enough intensity to make Ennoshita’s head spin. Not feeling like it was enough he moved his hands from Tanaka’s shoulders, his neck, before settling with a hand fisted into his hair and another gripping his hip. Tanaka was going the same, hands sliding over his backside and squeezing him closer. 

Ennoshita let out a shaky breath, pulling Tanaka’s head back by his hair and kissing down the side of his neck roughly, making his way back up again to behind his ear. Tanaka squeeze harder and groaned, grinding them together enough to make Ennoshita utter a little noise back. 

“Let’s go back to my place. I had like, two beers for dinner.” Tanaka nosed at his neck, breathing in deeply. 

Out of all the things to make Ennoshita lose his cool, that did it. He moaned quietly. 

“Yeah.”

Pulling away, Tanaka pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. “It’s past midnight. Yeah, I’ll be fine to drive. How about you?”

“I’m sober enough to go home with you, if that’s what you mean.” Ennoshita said, with a little tad of impatience. 

“Okay okay.” Ennoshita moved off the bike to give Tanaka more room. He lifted the top of the seat up and pulled out a leather jacket, slinging it on before handing Ennoshita a similar one a couple sizes too big. It smelled like cigarettes and mint gum.

“Here.” Tanaka handed him a helmet, completely black like his bike. 

Ennoshita simply stared at it, his hands looking small and delicate in the oversized sleeves. “Only one?”

“Yep, there's not enough room in storage for two. Usually Saeko is the only one I ride with, and she has her own helmet. She always forgets her jacket, though.”

“So this is hers?” Ennoshita asked, putting the helmet on. The interior smelled the  
same as the jacket, with a plastic aftertaste. The plastic wasn’t as tinted as he thought it would be, and he could easily see through it.

“Yup. She’d be happy to let you borrow it, though.” Tanaka patted the seat.

Does he ever stop smiling? Ennoshita thought. Hesitantly he slung his leg over the bike, gripping the other man’s arm tightly. As soon as he was situated Tanaka joined him, barely giving Ennoshita time to scoot back haphazardly on his toes and give him more room. The bike wobbled a little under their combined balance and weight. 

Sighing contently, Ennoshita wrapped his arms around Tanaka’s waist as he started his bike and kicked back the stand. Wasting no time they were off, weaving through the streets of Sendai and back to Tanaka’s apartment. Once they hit the highway they were off, speeding up fast enough to hold on for dear life, fear and adrenaline churning in his stomach. All he could do now is trust that Tanaka knew what he was doing, the gap between him and the pavement less than a meter wide.

Laughing, Ennoshita watched over Tanaka’s shoulder. He thought about what Noya had said about only needing a bike and leather jacket to look like a party boy Kaneda. As they flashed by exits going breakneck speeds and too terrified to hold on with anything other than a vice-like grip, he realized he wasn’t Kaneda at all. That title belonged to the boy he was going home with. If he were to give each other labels, he was much more suited to be Kei.

Ennoshita smiled. Tonight had been one of those nights that felt magical, like fate itself was urging his life to its next chapter. It was one ball rolling after another, leading him from perfect moment to perfect moment from the music, his friends, the dancing, and now this. 

He could only hope that tomorrow will be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
